laki-laki di bawah payung
by nanas manis
Summary: walau sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau malah, makin kurang ajar. (dedicated to Vreezie)


**(Oikawa Tooru POV)**

Aah— lagi-lagi, seperti biasanya siang menuju sore, hari senin pada minggu kelima hujan turun semakin deras. Awan-awan putih yang biasanya menghiasi cakrawala bersama langit cerah, kini berganti menjadi awan hitam menggumpal dengan langit mendung tak bersahabat.

* * *

 **Adaptasi dari orifict-ku. Suka aja bayangin Kags dan Oik kayak gini.  
**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 _ **Dedicated to**_ **Vreezie**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning: rom-com**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mengernyit aneh),** _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

Biasanya aku selalu membawa payung keberuntungan setiap hari sebelum berangkat kuliah. Namun; karena menonton acara televisi ketika malam sebelum tidur mengenai ramalan cuaca, membuatku tidak membawa payung tersebut yang malah mendatangkan masalah. _Presenter_ wanita berjas merah saat itu mengatakan bahwa hari senin nanti daerah Prefektur Tokyo, Distrik Shibuya, hujan tidak akan datang. Tapi kenyataannya masih saja turun. Sepertinya penyiar itu keliru membaca atau perancang naskah beritanya salah ramal.

Hari ini tanggal dua satu Juni, di mana musim hujan sudah dimulai. Ini merupakan masa pergantian dari musim semi ke musim panas. Selama beberapa pekan; hujan turun hampir seharian penuh membuat para penduduk di Jepang sebenarnya tidak keberatan, rutin kedatangan tetesan air dari langit karena sudah terbiasa. Lagipula sistem perairan di sini baik dan tidak ada yang membuang sampah sembarangan, jadi tak akan terjadi banjir. Tetapi tetap saja terkadang bisa mengganggu aktivitas.

Seperti saat ini; aku yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas tambahan dari Hana- _sensei_ , guru mata kuliah sastra bahasa Inggris, terpaksa harus duduk diam di bangku panjang khusus mahasiswa dekat teras juga taman universitas. Dari sini aku bisa melihat ke lapangan, ada beberapa anak laki-laki seumuran sekolah dasar datang. Mereka nampak asyik saling bekejar-kejaran di bawah guyuran rintik hujan. Wajah mereka membentuk semburat ekspresi riang, dengan senyuman lebar dan tawa yang lebih seperti nyanyian bagiku kala menunggu hujan reda. Menonton aksi bocah berlarian tampaknya tidak terlalu buruk untuk sekarang ini.

Kemudian, kusadari salah satu anak laki-laki tadi berhenti mengejar lalu berbelok arah menuju tempatku menunggu. Celananya yang lebih besar ketimbang milik temannya mengeluarkan sebuah payung kecil transparan, lalu tiba-tiba diberikan kepadaku.

Anak laki-laki itu mengusapi wajahnya yang basah. Setelahnya menunjuk ke arah luar gerbang sekolah. "Ini kiriman dari Kakak ganteng itu!" Serunya.

Aku menoleh ke gerbang, lalu menatap secara seksama pada sosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi langsing berkulit lumayan putih— cokelat susu, dengan _style_ rambut mirip _bob_ menggunakan kaos hitam bertulis huruf kanji _setter soul_ serta celana _jeans_ hitam. Ia tersenyum— walau terasa menyeramkan dan tangannya menggenggam payung yang sama.

"Oh iya! Dia juga menitipkan ini," si anak laki-laki kembali merogoh kantung celananya dan terlihat secarik kertas biru muda yang sudah lecek karena air hujan. "Katanya, Kakak harus membaca surat ini sekarang!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Sebelah alisku naik. Entah, hanya kenapa yang bisa kukatakan. Mengapa laki-laki itu rela memberikan payung dan menyuruhku membaca suratnya? Apalagi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalinya. Jangankan kenal, lihat dia saja baru kali ini. Aneh. Tetapi ketika memperhatikan senyumnya, aku merasa mengingat seseorang. Ah, salahkan hujan yang membuat lensa kacamataku berembun, sehingga membuat pandanganku kabur.

Si anak laki-laki menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Lagipula ia sangat tampan! Aku tidak bisa menolak!" Katanya hingga memunculkan rona _pink_ di wajah. Aku terkekeh geli, sekilas tampang dan perilakunya macam anak polos. Tapi dari susunan kalimatnya saat menjawabku sebelumnya seperti menyiratkan bahwa ia mesum. Dalam artian suka dengan laki-laki manis dan tidak kuasa menolak disuruh-suruh tuk melakukan sesuatu. Ah ya, ini juga menyindir diriku kok.

"Yah, aku ingin membaca ini di dekatnya saja," kataku seraya berdiri serta membuka payung. Tapi belum sempat aku berjalan, anak laki-laki ini membentangkan tangannya seolah-olah aku dilarang mendekati si anak laki-laki.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak boleh! Kakak enggak diperbolehkan untuk pergi! Tetap di sini, dan baca suratnya keras-keras! Sudah dikasih payung gratis kok enggak berterima kasih," tandasnya tegas sambil memasang wajah garang. Tetapi bagiku lebih mirip wajah anak-anak imut sedang marah. Jika aku sebagai cewek seketika menjadi _shoutacon_ dan langsung membawanya ke rumah lalu disekap. Oh iya, lupa; aku dari sekolah menengah dulu sudah kayak pengidap kelainan seksual terhadap anak-anak berjenis kelamin adam— sebut saja rada pedofil.

Aku membalas tatapan yang sama garangnya, "Memangnya salah yah?"

"Tentu saja salah! Tobio- _niisan_ menegaskan itu! Kalau aku enggak nurut, dia tidak akan memberikan permen _chupa chups_ ," tukasnya tertahan.

Tepat saat ia menyebut nama seorang cowok— Tobio, jantungku layaknya pelari yang sedikit lagi mencapai garis _finish_. Detak cepat ini menimbulkan perasaan menyesakkan dada saat mendengarnya. Dan sekelebat memori masa lalu tiba-tiba datang silih berganti, membentuk ingatan seseorang yang sudah dikubur bertahun-tahun dari setiap milisel dalam otak. Membikin neuron otak bekerja keras dalam mengolah ingatan dan informasi. Jadi laki-laki yang ada di depan gerbang saat ini—?

"Ya-yang di depan itu To-Tobio katamu?!" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan air mata haru karena sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Tapi belum sempat anak laki-laki itu menjawab, aku langsung mendorongnya ke samping agar aku bisa berjalan melewati. Tentu saja doronganku tidak kuat-kuat, hanya sebatas menggeser saja. Lalu dengan langkah mantap, aku berlari menerobos guyuran hujan meninggalkan si bocah laki-laki yang melihatku dengan wajah terpengarah. Sedangkan anak-anak lain sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, juga payung tadi kutinggalkan begitu saja.

Kurasakan air yang makin deras membasahi mulai dari kepala, tubuh, dan kakiku. Baju sekolahku basah dan terlihat lebih ketat dan transparan. Terlebih pada kemeja putih— seharusnya aku tidak melepaskan almameterku! Ah, persetan dengan baju ini yang akan dipakai besok. Yang penting aku harus menemui Tobio- _chan_ _,_ bagaimana pun caranya. Tetapi sepertinya dia sadar aku bakal menemuinya. Lantas, ketika aku sedikit lagi mencapai gerbang sekolah, ia sontak berbalik— pergi melangkahkan kakinya sama sepertiku serta ikut meninggalkan payungnya.

"Tobio- _chan,_ tunggu ...!" Teriakku seraya mendorong gerbang lebih lebar agar bisa dilewati.

"Jangan kejar aku, Oikawa- _san!_ Aku hanya ingin memberikan payung saja."

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti situasi ini! "Haah? Apa katamu?!"

Mulai waktu sekelompok anak sekolah dasar bermain di lapangan; lalu salah satunya memberikan payung dan memintaku membacakan surat aneh, sampai detik ketika aku berusaha mengejar seorang cowok yang disebut Tobio oleh anak laki-laki sebelumnya yang notabene adalah adik kelasku dulu— aku masih tidak mengerti apa sebabnya. Kenapa dia harus bersusah payah menghindariku? Mengapa perlu meminta tolong orang kalau sendiri bisa? Ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan bergumul di otak ini!

Sekolahku dekat dengan wisata berbasis taman di Distrik Shibuya bernama Yoyogi Park. Tidak disadari, ia berlari menuju taman itu. Dan parahnya, ia pergi ke tempat penyewaan sepeda dan secepat kilat pergi mengayuh pedalnya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku juga menyewa satu sepeda yang sialnya tinggal satu dengan _tipe_ wanita. Aku tahu ini payah jika seorang lelaki memakai sepeda berkeranjang, berpita plastik, serta merah muda. Tetapi demi mengejar ketertinggalan, akhirnya memberikan beberapa lembar yen pada nenek penjaga.

Tubuhku panas. Rasanya hujan ini tiada memberikan efek dingin nan menyejukan sekali pun. Pikiran dan tujuanku tertuju terhadap Tobio yang di depan mata sedang memakirkan sepeda; di samping pohon besar dan rindang di dekat danau taman Yoyogi.

"Ayolah, jangan main tinggal aja!" Gerutuku nyaring sambil meletakan sepeda sembarangan. Mencari tempat yang bagus untuk parkir sepeda hanya akan memberi kesempatan bagi Tobio untuk pergi lagi.

Laki-laki itu berbalik, "Oh, ayolah. _Senpai_ juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!"

"Ck," aku menggeleng bingung. "Heran deh, apa sih mau kamu? Kasih payung terus minta bacakan surat! Memangnya aku ini babu? Ti-dak te-ri-ma ka-si-h." Aku memeletkan lidah kepadanya yang langsung disambut wajah sewot Tobio.

"Maaf Oikawa- _san_ _,_ aku cuma pengin jauh-jauh darimu." Tukasnya dibarengi tawa renyah memilukan. Sakit di dada karena ingat baru mendengar suaranya secara _live_ setelah dua tahun.

"Oh, jadi itu alasannya?" Tanyaku sinis. "Alasan hilang dari peredaran dan tiba-tiba nongol begitu aja?! Tahu enggak, kukira kau mau menjauhiku! Apalagi setelah—"

"Setelah pernyataan cintamu, Oikawa- _san_ _?_ " Ia memotong dengan suara datar memuakkan.

"Tolong jangan ingatkan itu."

"Lho? Yang mulai sebelumnya siapa?"

"Bukankah kau?" Lalu ia balas pakai gelengan kepala. "Aduh! Kenapa tidak mau ngaku?"

"Enggak! Dan aku tak merasa, bahwa aku tidak mengaku!" Balasnya lebih kencang.

Benar-benar deh, ini menyebalkan. "Iya!"

"Enggak!"

"Iya!"

"Eng—"

"Cukup!"

Dia sontak terdiam, memilih tak menanggapi lagi perkataanku. Kemudian Tobio menghela napas lalu berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Serta demi Tuhan! Dia menutup mata dan mendekatkan bibir mungilnya pada dahiku. Aku tak berkelit atau sekedar mendorongnya, tubuhku seperti membeku layaknya terkena sihir Elsa _Frozen_. Suhu tubuh yang tadi sedikit normal kembali, pelan-pelan berubah panas dan secara cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Dapat kurasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang kecil, lembut, serta empuk. Membangkitkan ingatan kalau dahulu, aku masih memiliki hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengannya. Aliran darahku semakin cepat, juga denyut jantungku tak berdetak sesuai ritme biasa.

"A-apa yang—"

Jari telunjuknya berada di bibirku. "Diamlah, Oikawa- _san_ _._ Ini untuk balasan terakhir atas segala kasih sayangmu," ujarnya tersenyum manis. "Apalagi ... aku akan menikah tiga bulan nanti. Jadi datang, yah? Aku sangat menantikannya!"

"EH? A-apa?! Bukannya kau belum selesai kuliah?!" Tubuhku rasanya tersengat listrik.

"Oh, masalah itu bisa diatur kok," setelah itu ia melenggang pergi dengan sepedanya. Ia menoleh kepadaku, "Ayah kan, punya perusahaan. Dan ia butuh pewaris segera, jadi aku harus menikah secepatnya." Dia berkata penuh enteng macam tak ada beban; seakan rentetan kejadian tadi hanyalah dongeng belaka. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, tanpa ada rasa sedih, dan cuma menumpuk perasaan tersebut padaku.

—Apakah Tuhan sedang bermain-main pada nasibku?

* * *

 **Ya Allah, apa yang telah aku tulis?! Jadi alay gini.**


End file.
